Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to packaging containers. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a packaging container for fresh food, the container comprising a tray, a pre-formed sealing ring disposed on the tray, and a flexible film for sealing the contents of the tray.
Description of the Related Art
It is becoming more common for fresh food, such as sliced fruit and vegetables, to be packaged in transparent plastic containers. The containers may comprise a plastic tray having a flange and a flexible heat sealable film that has been adhered to the flange to provide a sealed environment for the fresh food.
It is sometimes desirable to apply a sealing material to the flange which will bond to the heat sealable film. Typically this is done by co-extrusion in which the entire tray surface is covered with the sealing material.
If the sealing material can be applied selectively to the flange surface, a multitude of benefits (such as cost control, flexibility, secondary processing and custom capability) may be realized. The present disclosure is designed to achieve these and other benefits.